I need a title! Submit your sugestions PLZZ
by VampireGoddess12Xx
Summary: DISCONTINUED AroXBella After the Cullens left Bella was change.Her and Jesse joined the Volturi one night after hunting they find a baby.Aro isn't please in the least..
1. Finding Baby

1_Twenty-four years_ its been twenty four years since Edward left. Twenty-four long years and I'm still making it. A couple months after the Cullen's left some new vampire moved in. Jesse-Belle, weird name huh? Yeah I know but when Jesse-Belle or Jesse as we call her found out that I had experience with vampires she couldn't help it and immediately started talking to me. Jesse became my friend quickly and I enjoyed having her around. She was like the sister I never had. She is probably the only thing that kept me from depression when Edward left me.

Then about four months after graduation Charlie was shot on the job. He was in the ER for hours but he didn't make it. He died October 12 at four in the morning. Sometimes I miss him he was after all, my father. Then Jesse change me into a vampire and we've been sister's ever since. We moved to Canada and stayed there for a while, about four years actually. After that we moved to Italy and joined the Volturi. We of course stuck to our _vegetarian_ ways and only drank animal blood.

Aro was glad to have us join because of our special abilities. Never in his entire unlife span has he ever seen vampire that could control the elements. Jesse could control water and air while I could control water and earth. We were a tag team. I wouldn't fight without Jesse and she wouldn't fight with out me.

"Bells!!" Jesse yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

I could hear her in my room at the end of the hall thanks to my superior hearing. I book marked the book I was reading and set in on the night stand. "What!"

"I'm going hunting wanna come?!" She yelled

"Sure!!" I called down to her "Let me change first"

I stood up off the bed and let my silk robe fall down revealing my curvy pale body. There was a scar on my side from when I had a run in with a werewolf but other than that my body was unscathed. I walked toward the dresser and pulled out some caprees and a blue tank top. I pulled my hair into a pony tail to keep the hair out of my face during the hunt. And walked down the steps with grace I never had as a human.

Jesse and I walked down to the garage and got into the red mercedes. We pulled out and drove pretty far away to a forest we could hunt in. Though me and Jesse spent a lot of our time together when we hunted we usually went separate ways and met back up later. I settled for a nice buck. He thrashed around a bit but I always try make it as painless as possible so I ending up slitting his throat and ending it for him quickly.

Then me and Jesse met up after hunting the blackness already faded from our eyes. We got it in the car and went home. The scent of fire though had stopped us ten miles from home. We pulled over by the side of the road and went to investigate. Five minutes of walking and we came across a burning house.

We gasped both thinking the same thing _I hope know ones in there_

Then some woman came running out backdoor. She looked at us and ran towards us with something cradled in her arms, a baby?

"Please watch her" She begged "I have to get my husband out"

I nodded and the woman handed the baby to me then ran back inside. The fire was so big it was hard to control even with so much practice. Fire is an element when using you have to constantly watch it lest you lose control. But I didn't start this fire, it had grown without my knowledge, I couldn't control it. Though try as I might I couldn't contain it. I prayed the women would get out soon but all hope was lost when part of the roof caved in. I heard her screams and my heart broke. The child in my arms cried loudly.

"Oh my god..." Jesse said

"What do we do?" I asked her

"Well we can't leave her!" Jesse exclaimed

"I know that! But Aro will get mad if we take her"

"Well..so? She had no where to go didn't you see her mother and father just died!" Jesse exclaimed pointing to the still burning home. Just then sirens began to be heard. We looked at each other before sprinting off.

We got in the car and sped off before the firemen got to the burning home. I prayed for the woman and her husband and silently told them I would raise their daughter well.

"I don't know her name" I told Jesse as I rocked her to sleep

"Uh..maybe we should just name her?" Jesse suggested

"Name her what?" I asked

"I don't know.." Jesse responded

We pulled into the garage and parked next to Aro's car. We sat there for a minute thinking.

"We don't have any of the things we need to raise a child" I said breaking the silence

"Oh my god your right!" She said putting the car into drive and speeding us to th store

Never actually raising a child we didn't exactly know what to get. We figured she was about three to four months old. We got formula, baby food, clothes, then came the hard part..the big things. Big things as in crib, things not easy to hide. We looked at all the cribs and settled on the second most expensive one. Then we chose a car seat the safest one there was the third most expensive. Then we bought more clothes and other baby necessities that we figured she need sometime soon. We also bought a yet cute dresser to put all Kresley' clothes in.

"How bout' Kresley?" I asked Jesse as she handed the cashier a credit card

She smiled at me "That's a great name!"

I smiled back at her as we pushed out _carts_ out to the car. We put the crib and bags of things into the trunk. Then we put Kresley into the car seat and put her in the back seat. She was still asleep when we got home.

Quietly we snuck our way upstairs with some of the bags. We got all the bags into our large room(we share a room) then went back down for the crib. Well Jesse went back down for the crib I stayed upstairs in my room and watched Kresley. She was still in the car seat but I had moved it and set in on the bed. I was putting the clothes into the dresser when Jesse came in with the crib. I walked over and helped her set it up. It took a bit but we got it down.


	2. Bribing Aro

"Shh.." I shushed Kresley if she didn't quiet soon I was sure Aro would find out about her. Kresley continued to cry possibly screaming louder. I changed her diaper, tried to feed her but know matter what I did she would not stop fussing. And just as I knew Aro walked in.

"What the hell is.."He trailed off as he stared at Kresley

If just a blink of an eye he was in front of me sniffing her as if to make sure his eyes weren't lying to him. He sniffed her neck and I snatched her away from him and hissed.

"The infant cannot stay here" He growled at me

I held her protectively and snarled at him.

"Bella..she's human" He said "She can't stay here"

"But.." I started

"No buts" He said sounding like my deceased father

I held Kresley on my hip and leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Aro leaned in deepening the kiss and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling my closer. He trailed his tongue over my bottom lip seeking entrance. I gasped and he took his chance and thrust his tongue into my mouth. We pulled apart gasping not that we needed air but you know it feels weird to NOT breathe. That when we remember Kresley had stopped crying and was looking at us curiously. Aro laughed and patted her head.

"Where did you get this child?" He asked looking at me his forehead resting on mine as he stares into my eyes.

"We found her?" I said

"You found her?" He said unbelieving

"Uh huh.."

"Thats a lie and you know it" He said holding me tighter

"Well..so"

Aro laughed "Where did find her"

"In a house?"

"Kidnaping?" he said again unbelieving

"No!"

"So where did she come from" He asked "An tell the truth"

"Her parents died in a fire and my and Jess were there so we decided to we would take her" I told him

"And you decided that you wouldn't tell me because it would be totally safer to bring a** HUMAN** child into place full of **VAMPIRES**" He said

"Well you wouldn't have let us keep her" I said

"Pfft damn straight I wouldn't" Aro said in a very un-Aro way

I readjusted my hold on Kresley and looked at her with said eyes. Then looked at Aro with a the best puppy dog face I could muster "Pleeeeeaaaaseeeee" I begged _I feel like I'm begging my parents for a puppy_ I thought

"Bella we just cannot keep a human child with us. We're vampires" He said "We're feed on human blood for heavens sake we can't have a child"

"But she has no where else to go" I complained slash begged

"You know there are options" Aro told me sternly

"Aroooo" I begged "I'll do anything.."

Aro leaned down and whispered in my ear "Anything?" he said nipping my hear. He began to kiss my neck.

I gasped "Yess.."

"Fine" He said before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. I kissed him back. We pulled apart for not needed air. I realized Kresley had fallen asleep and I walked over and put her in her crib. I turned around and Aro was right there. He wrapped his arms around me and began to kiss me deeply. Somehow we managed to make it into his bedroom. I fell onto the bad with him on top of me. We continued to kiss until we were completely unclothed.

**Katie Corner**

** Hey everyone new chappy pretty short, sorry. And if your thinking EW ARO BELLA? GROSS well my summary does say its and Aro Bella fanfiction. Geez we cant keep Edward and Bella together all the time. We got mix it up!! So you know my storied aren't gonna be all Edward Bella mush mush. Will there be Edward Bella fic? Yes. Will there be Bella other vampy fic? Yess. And so I just thought I'd tell you.**

**Guess what guys! I was at my friends house and we decided we were going to make some like instant spanish rice(well I decided I was going to make intstant spanish rice) and so I don't cook alot so I'm not like a wonderful chef or anything but hey I dont get my rice stuck to the pan or w/e. So I was making the rice and I didn't know if I was making it right. It looked real soupy and gross I had never made spanish rice before or rice in general so I called my mom. And yeah it didn't turn out THAT bad. It was just A LITTLE undercooked. Besides the cat liked it...**

**Love Yah And Reviews Appreciated**

** -Katherine  
**


	3. I dont like that name!

1I laid on top of Aro, my head resting on his chest. I could hear his breathing. His arms were tightly wrapped around my waist.

"Did you have to name her Kresley?" He asked me

"It's a good name" I said to him

"Kresley?"

"Yeah" I said "I like it"

"I don't" Aro said

"Well I named her. I'm the mommy" I said

Aro snorted and flipped us over so he was on top of me. I gasped and kissed me roughly yet passionately. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes and said "Well I'm the daddy"

I smiled at him "We're still keeping her name Kresley"

"No we're not" Aro said

"Yes we are" I said

"No" Aro said disagreeing with me

"Oh yeah then what do you want to name her?" I asked him sarcastically

"I don't know anything but Kresley" I he said

"Why I like Kresley"I complained

"Lets name her Vanessa" Aro said

I looked him in the eyes "Are you freaking serious?"

"Yeah Vanessa's a good name" He said

"I don't like Vanessa" I disagreed "How about Selena?" I suggested

"That's a good name" Aro agreed

"What about a middle name?" I asked him

"How about Rose?" He offered

"Selena Rose..sounds good" I nodded

"Yes it does" Aro said and kissed me passionately before newly re-re-named Selena Rose woke up screaming. I groaned and I got up and grabbed a robe and wrapped in around myself and walked to her room and picked her up out of her crib. I began to rock her while I walked down stairs to get a bottle for her.

"Shh..shh" I hushed her as I opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle and began to make it with her formula. "Oh hush now" I said and I stuck the nipple in her mouth. She sucked it eagerly trying to get the formula. Then I felt Aro's cold arms wrap around my waist and him lean his chin on my shoulder.

He kissed my neck "You make a good mommy" He said with a smile

I smiled back "Thanks"

After feeding Kresley...err Selena I rocked her back to sleep and placed her in her crib. As I was walking out the door I ran into Jesse-Belle she was looking at me expectantly

"So how'd it go? What he say?" She asked anxiously

"He said that she could stay with us" I told her with a smile

She childishly jumped up with happiness "Yay!" she exclaimed

"But we changed her name from Kresley to Selena" I told her

"Why?" Jesse asked

"Aro didn't like the name Kresley" I said sarcastically

She laughed "oh"

We started to walk down the hallway towards a room that was just for us. A room that could handle all the elements and still stand tall and un-blemished. This was the room we used to train in. It was important for us to train our powers because we could control the elements and one teeny tiny slip could be disastrous. So we always kept our elements in check, plus we could learn to do more things with out elements if we practiced.

Jesse was sitting a ways away from me as she practiced her water element. Well I would call it more _"playing"_ with her element. She was juggling balls of water back in forth, I could see she was having fun. _And I was out to ruin that _I thought with an evil smile. I sent out a small wave of fire at her water balls and the evaporated and turned to steam.

Jesse turned and glared at me "Bella!!" She growled and stomped on the dirt and grass ground a piece of earth flew up which I knew she had planed and flung it towards me.

I retaliated by sending a powerful wave of wind at her. It began to force the earth piece back towards her. Jesse used to her feet to whip water at me while still using her hands to control the rock. I made a small circle surrounding me of fire with my feet. Her water whips were useless as they only turned to steam once hitting my fire barrier. I dropped my wind force and ducked as her piece of rock flew forcefully at me. I slid on the ground forcing fire at her but she built up a wall a ground. Ice crystals began to shoot everywhere and I began to spin faster and faster until the I built up enough wind power to create a tornado. Amazing what a simple wave of fire can start...


End file.
